


Living Room Shenanigans

by Blink_Blue



Series: Pick a Number [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"YOU DID WHAT?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Room Shenanigans

Oliver stares at the sight that greets him in his living room–well the living room that he now shares with his live in boyfriend. His wonderful, kind, attentive, gorgeous boyfriend–who is currently sitting on their floor, in nothing but his boxer briefs, clutching his twisted ankle in pain. 

But Oliver still can’t understand. 

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

Connor shrugs his shoulders from where he sits, trying–and failing to keep the pain from showing on his face. “It seemed like a good idea at the time. I ordered it off the internet.” He nods his head next to him at the object that extends from the floor all the way to their ceiling.

“You–you–” Oliver sputters helplessly.

“I thought it would be sexy!” Connor says defensively. “I figured how hard could it be? I wanted to try it out before you got home.”

Oliver sighs at him. And he can’t help the smile that starts pulling at the corners of his lips. 

“How bad is it?”

Connor frowns as he looks down at his foot. “I think I broke it. Or twisted it.”

Oliver chuckles softly and kneels down next to the other man. “Alright, let’s get you dressed. I’m bringing you to the doctor.”

Connor’s grateful for the other man’s help as Oliver lifts him to his feet. And together, they hobble towards the bedroom, making their way around the coffee table and sofa that Connor had pushed out of the way before his shenanigans.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Oliver says with amusement in his voice.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“A stripper pole? Really?”

Connor shrugs. “Like I said, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Oliver chuckles again. “Okay, Mr. Bump and Grind, let’s get you to the doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
